


From Forest to Templar: A Love Story (Working Title)

by AuroraStarkissRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStarkissRutherford/pseuds/AuroraStarkissRutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“If I can help, I will, ” Moonrunner answered. She knew there was nothing now that could change the course of her fate and what she must do to help save the world. All she could think of was the forest in which she lived...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. From Prisoner to Ally

**Author's Note:**

> “If I can help, I will, ” Moonrunner answered. She knew there was nothing now that could change the course of her fate and what she must do to help save the world. All she could think of was the forest in which she lived...

Moonrunner awoke from her dazed mental state to find herself in a cell.

“How did I end up here?” she asked herself, rubbing her eyes and rising to her feet. She clenched her fists; a strike of pain ran through her as she dropped down holding her left wrist. Her hand felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out, with sparks of green with an emerald glow it hurt terribly. Cradling her painful hand Moonrunner looked at it with a puzzled look on her face.

“Where did this come from? Why does it hurt so much? And what kind of strange magic is this?” She slouched over as she realized she was trapped with no answers. She gripped the cell bars and pressed her forehead to the cold metal, letting out a deep sigh as she absorbed what was happening to her.  
“Curiosity is what got you in this mess, just stay put.” As fast and the thought passed, two large guards came to open her cell. They cuffed her wrists and dragged Moonrunner to the center of the jail and placed her conveniently in the middle on the wet dirty ground. She hung her head as she kneeled; her long wavy auburn hair covered her face and striking ocean-blue eyes.

“I’m going to die today”, she thought and closed her eyes. The mark on her hand sparked again making her flinch and gasp in pain. Footsteps approached and the jail door opened, the guards drew their swords as the two entered. From the darkness two female figures appeared into the darkness from the blinding sunlight. Moonrunner winced, her stomach tightening as her breath grew shallow and quick. She knew these women wanted something, with the tension she felt, Moonrunner sensed there was going to be violence. Cassandra Penteghast, a Seeker from the Order approached Moonrunner with Lelianna just behind her. Cassandra circled Moonrunner, looking her up and down as she sized her up, Lelianna rushed to stand right in front of her. Moonrunner was surrounded and felt a strong voice come from behind her left shoulder.   
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” the Seeker said, circling like a starved caged animal. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you” Cassandra pointed at Moonrunner, angry and judgmental. Moonrunner decided to keep quiet; she learned after all the years of growing up in a Dalish clan that humans were nothing but savage, blood-thirsty creatures that destroy everything they touch. She already accepted her fate, make peace with the Gods, and had no intention of helping these women.  
“Explain this!” Cassandra yelled as she picked up Moonrunner’s left hand, wanting an explanation for the mark.

“I… can’t…” Moonrunner said meekly. In that moment she had a change of heart, realizing people died because of her. She didn’t know how or why but she decided right then and there to answer during the interrogation. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Cassandra yelled again.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there,” Moonrunner explained.

“You’re lying!” Cassandra screamed as she grabbed Moonrunner by the shoulders and shook her. Lelianna stepped in and pulled Cassandra away.

“We need her, Cassandra” Lelianna reminded her. They both looked back at Moonrunner, waiting for an answer.

“I can’t believe it, all those people… dead?” Moonrunner said, confused with tears in her brilliant blue eyes.  
Lelianna was anxious to speak after hearing that reaction.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Cassandra started circling again.

“I remember running,” Moonrunner began. “Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?”

“A woman?” Lelianna gasped. She was quiet surprised to hear that this stranger was not alone.

Moonrunner continued, “She reached out to me, but then…” She couldn’t remember anymore, she let out a frustrated sound. She wanted nothing more than to be back with her clan in the wilderness, free with no humans or chains or this painful spark from her hand. “Curiosity strikes again,” she thought to herself.

“Go to the forward camp, Lelianna. I will take her to the rift” and Cassandra escorted her out the door.   
“What did happen? Moonrunner asked as Cassandra unchained her and helped her stand.

“It will be easier to show you” Cassandra said. The doors of the jail opened and Moonrunner was forced to follow the Seeker outside, wrists tied together with rope. As they walked, Moonrunner was blinded by the bright lights outside, being in that cell for who knows how long was not good for this free spirit. She was happy to be out of the jail but was unprepared for what she saw in the sky. Green swirling clouds and fog surrounded a gaping hole in the sky. Moonrunner stood staring in awe and horror, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

“We call it ‘The Breech’. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra explained, Moonrunner couldn’t keep her eyes off of the sky. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at The Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Moonrunner asked bewildered.

“This one did” Cassandra answered. “Unless we act, the Breech may grow until it swallows the world.” Suddenly there was a shift in the Breech, the mark on Moonrunner’s hand sparked green lightening as she cried out in pain. She dropped to her knees, whaling in so much shock and agony that she could not stand. Cassandra knelt down to look Moonrunner in the eye, “Each time the Breech expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“If I can help, I will, ” Moonrunner answered. She knew there was nothing now that could change the course of her fate and what she must do to help save the world. All she could think of was the forest in which she lived, happily sharing her little shack with her woodland friends. She missed Faux, a Fennic who was her best friend and companion. “She must be waiting for me to get home… I hope she’ll be ok.” But it was hunting season and knew the fate of Faux was a grim one. Moonrunner was part of Clan Lavellan but she never felt she belonged. Always off in the woods alone making friends with the animals, Moonrunner lived in a small self-built shack at the foot of the largest tree in her forest. She knew every detail of her wooded home; she ran with the deer every morning and drank from the stream with the birds. She was wild and free at heart and her clan let her be who she was. Moonrunner had no family, she was a small child when the Hero of Fereldan came to her home with the Sabrae clan in the Brecilian Forest and killed everyone, giving the area to the werewolves and Witherfang. That is when she started to harbor a deep hatred for humans; she hid among the dead bodies of her people until she could safely escape the monsters. Careful to stay to the woods, she stumbled upon a hunter of clan Lavellan who took her in. Later she was invited to stay with the clan and proudly took their name; she had found a new place to call home. But the Keeper knew Moonrunner had powerful magic and heartbreak, she needed to be free to be herself. She was stealthier than the clan’s best rouges, more powerful than any of the mages, more charismatic than any elder, and wiser beyond her years. Trauma turned her into a sad soul who found comfort in the still forest and wildlife. The clan knew that is what made Moonrunner happy and let her be. That is what Moonrunner was missing more than her forest and Faux; it was her clan… her acceptance.

“Then?” Cassandra hopefully asks.

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes,” Moonrunner answered, she was ready to help save the world. Cassandra helped Moonrunner to her feet and led her through a small village. The surrounding humans looked at her with disgust and hate. Moonrunner could no longer feel her hate for humans, only focusing on the objective to close the Breech.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” Cassandra said, sensing Moonrunner felt their hateful gaze as they walked through the crowds. “The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breech is sealed.” Cassandra took out a dagger and held it as she said, “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” She took Moonrunner’s hands and cut the rope off of her wrists. Moonrunner rubbed her wrists and was happy to be rid of her bindings. But she was confused as she looked at Cassandra then back up at the sky. Perhaps this woman was not an elf but she was a strong warrior and they needed each other.

“Come, it is not far” Cassandra said as she motioned to follow. Moonrunner followed her as they fought their way to the first small Breech before the forward camp. This was a chance to fight, to see what she’d be up against, but it was also unnerving not knowing what to expect. As Moonrunner followed Cassandra they fought demons together, becoming a team with the same goal. They fought their way to the first rift where Moonrunner met Cassandra’s colleagues. After the fight a mage took Moonrunner by the hand and helped her close the rift. The mage introduced himself as Solas, explaining he was the one who look after her and the mark after she had been made a prisoner. The other man was Varric with his trusty crossbow Bianca. The four of them ventured off to fight another rift before the forward camp where they met back up with Leliana, who was fighting with a loud Chantry man named Chancellor Rodrick as they approached. After Cassandra and Leliana decided to stand and fight to get to the temple, the group decided to charge to close the Breech.

“On your head be the consequences. Seeker” Chancellor Rodrick said as they left.

Pushing forward, the party fought the demons along with soldiers to close another rift. After she closed the rift, Solas breathlessly said to Moonrunner “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

”Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric hopefully said as he looked up at the Breech. Suddenly, Moonrunner heard a new voice, she turned to look and saw a strikingly handsome man in armor, a fur cloak around his shoulders, sword and shield ex-Templar… Commander Cullen.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done” He looked over Cassandra’s shoulder to see Moonrunner, blushing with rosy cheeks and a dumbfound look on her face as she stared at the man. His eyes were light brown, like the fallen leaves in autumn that fell from her tree. His curly blond hair reminded her of the warm sunlight beams that shone on her every morning. He was quite taller than she and he stood with a stern look on his face, until his eyes met Moonrunner’s. He couldn’t look away from the blue pools in her eyes and the freckles that danced across her cheeks. His heart stopped in that moment and butterflies tickled his stomach… he know he was in trouble. But little did he know that Moonrunner felt the same heart stopping feeling in her chest and the same tickling in her stomach that made a smile on her face and one on his. He shook the feeling during the introduction and said to her “I hope they’re right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here.”

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my best,” she said as the warmth in her cheeks ran down her spine and into her toes. She had never met anyone like this before, elf or human. She knew he was going to hers, but right now she was trying to focus on saving the world.

“That’s all we can ask. They way to the temple should be clear,” he motioned to Cassandra. “Leliana will try to meet you there.” He tried with every fiber of his being not to look at Moonrunner again, he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. “I will talk to her another time, stop looking at her or else she will see you smile and it will all be ruined!” Cullen said to himself. In all the world, all the people he met, he had never felt the strike of love at first sight. He thought he was being foolish, there was no way she was feeling what he was… but little did he know that Moonrunner was already planning her next conversation with him, she was confident that she could seal the Breech with her mark and magic.


	2. Elf-rooted in Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cullen entered the dense trees and looked around, he could sense her magic and the lyrium in his veins sent shockwaves through his body as he got closer to where she was. He tracked her footsteps and found where she might be, but couldn’t see her."

The fight to close the Breech was not an easy one, everyone knew some of the truth that happened at the Conclave. They now knew Moonrunner was there with Divine Justinia and a dark voice was narrating some sort of dialogue that she frustratingly couldn’t remember. After the demons were slain and the rift was closed, Moonrunner passed out due to exhaustion. Solas and Cassandra ran to her side and helped carry her back to Haven. After a few days Moonrunner awoke while a elvan boy servant was in her quarters. The boy was surprised to see her awake that he dropped the box on the floor, Moonrunner sat up in bed.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I sware!”

“Don’t worry about it, I only…” The boy fell to his knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” Moonrunner began to get up out of bed. “You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us, the Breech stopped growing just like the mark on your hand.” Moonrunner looked down at her hand as it began to glow green. “It’s all anyone’s talked about for the last three days.”  
“Then the danger is over” Moonrunner told the boy.

“The Breech is still in the sky, but that’s what they say.” He rose to his feet and backed away toward the door. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve ‘wakened. She said, at once!”

“And where is she?” Moonrunner asked.

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. At once she said!” and the boy ran off.

Moonrunner left the room and to her surprise, saw every person lining the road up to the Chantry. Within the crowd she heard them speak of her as if she were a God, how she saved them, how she was the “Herald of Andraste” or whatever they said. She thought this to be quite odd, she walked on the path toward the Chantry, looking at each face in the crowd as she passed. In the back room of the Chantry she heard that familiar yelling of Chancellor Rodrick. She opened the door and saw Chancellor Rodrick yelling at Cassandra and Leliana. She walked in to hear arguing about what they were going to do with her. Prisoner? Ally? Cassandra and Leliana fought to keep Moonrunner as an ally and Roderick wanted to chain her up and drag her to Val Royaux, whatever that was. After much arguing Cassandra and telling the Chancellor that the Inquisition is reborn, they offered an alliance with Moonrunner and invited her to a war room meeting.

Moonrunner thought she may see that handsome Commander again so she washed up, changed her clothes, and brushed her long hair. She braided the left side of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, adding elfroot leaves to her hair since there were no flowers that grew in the snowy mountains. She looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked great for what she had to work with and was pleased to be seeing Cullen again. There was something magical about him, something Moonrunner couldn’t explain. Perhaps it was the sadness in his eyes that she connected with, she was quite familiar with that look. Before she went back to the Chantry, Moonrunner thought she’d explore the surrounding area of Haven. She walked out the gates and saw a beautiful wintery sight with snow and a frozen lake. She veered right and ran off toward the trees but then she saw him, Cullen was with his soldiers training them and giving orders. Seeing him in his position of power really made her heart flutter, she decided to go talk to him and flirt. As she approached he was yelling at a recruit and speaking to his lieutenant. Then he turned to Moonrunner and began to talk business. Cullen didn’t want to let his guard down in front of his soldiers and needed to keep things professional, otherwise he might not be able to control himself around her. They began to chat and flirt, they smiled a lot and Moonrunner asked a lot of questions. She found out where he was from, about his homeland, his family, joining the Templars, and even got a blush when she asked if he had celibacy vows. Glad to hear that he was single and had no such vows, Moonrunner said he goodbyes and ran off into the trees, her long wavy hair following behind her. 

After she left, Cullen could still smell her and feel her aura. She was the girl of his dreams and Cullen needed to get to know her better. He found Moonrunner fascinating, gorgeous, and she was quite funny. He gave orders to his lieutenant and walked in the direction Moonrunner took off. Cullen entered the dense trees and looked around, he could sense her magic and the lyrium in his veins sent shockwaves through his body as he got closer to where she was. He tracked her footsteps and found where she might be, but couldn’t see her. “Where did she run off to?” he thought, it was odd that he was having trouble finding her. Suddenly Moonrunner dropped from a tall tree branch and landed right behind him, startling him and making him jump. Moonrunner laughed, “Some Templar, getting scared of a little elf. Shall I scream boo next time?” and she continued to laugh, even a little snort as his facial expression made her laugh more. A smile grew on Cullen’s face and he began to laugh, he loved her infectious smile and laughter, he loved the little snort she had as she laughed.

“Miss Lavellan, you are something else” Cullen said to her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks, but you can just call me Moonrunner” she said with a wink.

“An interesting name, I’ve not met another elf with a name like that. Usually I’ve heard elvan names, your mother must have known you were special.”

“My mother was an amazing woman, my clan used to say I looked just like her and was just as mischievous. She named me Moonrunner because I was born on a full moon in summer and would kick in her belly as if I was running through the woods. Little did she know how fitting my name would be.” Her face changed from glowing happiness to sorrow with tears in her eyes. Moonrunner took a deep breath and continued.

“She was a wonderful mother, wife, and hunter.” She wiggled her fingers through her wavy curls, nervously starting to fidget and wanting to change the subject.

“So! Anyway… I love the trees here! They’re very different than the trees I have grown up with” She touched the tree bark and looked up into Cullen’s eyes, smiling as she felt she was gazing into his soul through the amber pools. She could sense he had hidden sorrow in his past; she wanted to hold him tight until his fears and distress faded. She wanted to kiss the scar on his upper lip and feel his warm skin touching hers. As Moonrunner was speechlessly staring at him, Cullen was feeling the same tightness in his chest as he stared into her eyes. This elf mage was the first person he’d felt this way about, sure he had crushes before but Moonrunner was like the other half he’d been searching for, and it was in the last place an ex-Templar would look. He knew he couldn’t let Moonrunner see his attraction too obviously, he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of the Inquisition. Or worse, she didn’t feel the same way about him and he could make a fool of himself. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at Moonrunner.

“I should… go back to training. It was nice to have some quiet time away… with you. Goodbye for now, Lady Lavellan.” He bowed to her and left the snowy woods. As he walked back to the training yard, he looked around Haven and took in how beautiful a day it was. He wiped the smile from his face and walked back to his lieutenant giving orders to the troops. Moonrunner smiled as she watched Cullen walk away. He was an amazingly handsome man and she knew he was shy and not going to admit how he feels easily. She would follow his lead and decided to let Cullen warm up to the idea at his own pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is complete! Thanks again for reading! I enjoyed writing the Moonrunner/Cullen interaction and can't wait to write more as their relationship progresses. Chapter 3 should be coming soon so stay tuned!


	3. No, You're Out of Order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wished they could walk out into the woods alone again, to spend more quality time with her. But it would have to wait, and he was currently terrified of her fierceness and fire burning in her hands. She was small, yes, but now knew she was also a firecracker."

Moonrunner returned from the Hinterlands with Inquisition horses, Mother Gisele as an ally, rogue Templars and Mages killed, and helped the citizens of the Crossroads. Surprisingly she was happy to be back in Haven again, mostly because she couldn’t wait to bump into Cullen and make it look like an accident. She walked up to her door and was happy to kick off her boots. She removed her armor, cowl, staff, and relaxed on her bed in only her smallclothes. She stared up at the ceiling, imagining what it would be like if Cullen was cuddled up next to her staring off to the abyss together. She was dying to know what his lips tasted like, she ached to know how his strong hands felt entwined with hers. As she was daydreaming and thought she might please herself before having to meet with everyone in the Chantry, she heard yelling. She sprung to her feet and began to dress in her more comfortable clothes she wore around town, simple gray leather breeches and top adorned with brass buttons. She didn’t care for the color or buttons but wore them anyway because it was more comfortable than her traveling gear. She braided her long hair quickly and slid into her shoes, heading for the crowd that gathered around the Chantry’s door. As she approached the shouting was getting out of hand, and two men stepped toward the middle at each other.

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” the Templar screamed at the Mage.

“Lies—Your kind let her die!” the Mage backfired and pointed at the Templar.

“Shut your mouth, Mage!” as the Templar reached for his sword, ready to draw. The Mage’s hands started to turn to ice and was ready to retaliate. Suddenly Cullen jumped between them, stopping the fight.

“Enough!” Cullen screamed, the Templar apologetically realized who had stopped them.

“Knight-Captain!” the Templar said, trying to be polite.

“That is not my title!” Cullen got very angry at the Templar for using his former title from Kirkwall, it made his blood boil. “We are NOT Templars any longer! We are ALL part of the Inquisition!” He scolded the men as if they were naughty young boys, pointing at them as he lectured. Moonrunner was confused by the quarrel but could not stop staring at Cullen, he was so passionate and she loved the way the scar on his upper lip tugged when he got angry. She started to daydream again about what they would do for fun in the bedroom when she heard the ear-piercing sound of Chancellor Roderick’s voice.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” the Chancellor challenged Cullen. That made Moonrunner angry, she wanted to run to his side and defend his honor but couldn’t show any emotion during this heated event, especially with a crowd and she had to remain somewhat professional.

“Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen said to the annoying man, trying to hold back any further anger.

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order as you’ve promised.” The Chancellor said, addressing the angry mob trying to overthrow the Commander with fear.

“Of course you are” Cullen said with annoyance and disgust. He knew what Chancellor Roderick was trying to do and knew that staying calm was the only way not to have a rebellion on his hands.

“Back to your duties, all of you” Cullen addressed the mob and they dispersed. Moonrunner loved how powerful he was and was amazing by how everyone did as he said with no issues. He was the perfect Commander for the Inquisition and the man of her dreams. Trying not to drool, Moonrunner stepped forward to Cullen and the Chancellor still arguing.  
“Mages and Templars were already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.” Cullen said to Moonrunner, who had an obvious look of confusion on her face.  
“Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.” Moonrunner snarled as Chancellor Rodrick spoke. Not only was he insulting Cullen, and herself, but the entire Inquisition and new found companions. She was furious but let Cullen respond.

“Who, you?” Cullen questioned the Chancellor. “Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Moonrunner was proud of his quick wit response and loved to watch the Chancellor’s face grimace.

“The rebel Inquisition and it’s so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.” Chancellor Rodrick fired back. Moonrunner had enough of the insults, enough of biting her lip, enough of keeping quiet.

“If the ‘proper’ authority hadn’t completely failed, the Conclave wouldn’t have been needed!” She stood next to Cullen as she gave the Chancellor a piece of her mind. Cullen was happy and surprised to see her so upset, she was always laughing and smiling and seeing her so angry worried him a bit. He knew she was a fiery read-head fire mage with a cheery disposition, but did not expect for her to have a mean side. He quite liked seeing her flustered and fighting for their Inquisition. This tiny elf woman was the hero they needed and the lover he’d always dreamt of. He wished they could walk out into the woods alone again, to spend more quality time with her. But it would have to wait, and he was currently terrified of her fierceness and fire burning in her hands. She was small, yes, but now knew she was also a firecracker. Breaking the silence, the Chancellor argued again.  
“So you suggest I blame the Chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?”

“That won’t help restore order in the here and now.” Cullen explained to the Chancellor, who was not understanding nor listening to a word anyone spoke.

“Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester” Chancellor Roderick said, again insulting the Inquisition as if it were some repugnant group of lepers or Darkspwan crawling up through a hole in the ground. Moonrunner had enough of politics for now.

“Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone” Moonrunner said sarcastically at Cullen as she began to walk back into the Chantry and to the War room.

“The walls will be standing when you return. I hope.” Cullen said with a small smirk on his face as she walked away slowly. Her next adventure would take her and her group to Val Royeaux to deal with the Templars and Chantry causing more trouble for the Inquisition. It was unfortunate that Moonrunner had to leave so quickly, she had hoped to chat with Cullen again before she had to leave, and he was just as disappointed as she was about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This chapter was needed but also boring to write, once we get to Skyhold the adventuring and romance will pick up. Don't worry, SMUT IS COMING!


	4. Excuse me? Oh no she didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric said jokingly. Moonrunner couldn’t help but laugh, Varric was too funny and she couldn’t stay angry.

As Moonrunner walked through the gates of Val Royeaux, she was in awe of the beautiful city. She walked slowly in circles trying to take it all in, smelling every scent and touching every surface as she walked. Cassandra could only giggle at Moonrunner, it was like a child seeing a rainbow or shooting star for the first time.

 

“The city still mourns” Cassandra said to Moonrunner.

 

As they walked by a woman screamed at the sight of them and ran off toward the city.

 

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.” Varric said mockingly. Moonrunner giggled, she loved Varric as a friend and companion already. They spent many nights at the Haven tavern drinking, chatting about their lives, listening to Varric’s stories and jokes, and talking about how madly in love Moonrunner already was for “Curly” as Varric nicknamed Cullen. Varric was full of wisdom and good advice as well as humor and stories. Plus he gave everyone hilarious nicknames which added to the fun of jokingly talking behind the backs of your colleagues. Solas he ironically called “Chuckles” since he was so serious and never joked. Cassandra he called “Seeker”, not as funny as Chuckles. Josephine he called “Ruffles” for the incredibly Antivan outfit she always wore, Leliana was “Red” for her hair and for being the scary spymaster. He would call Moonrunner “Boss” or “Herald” but she much preferred Varric to call her Moonrunner, or at least Moon or Runner if it was too long. She loved her unique name and missed her family so much that she clung to her beautiful name. She now had to come up with a nickname for Varric, apparently that was not going to go over well but Moonrunner decided to think of one anyway. Chesthair? Or perhaps Crossbow? Maybe something ironic like Grim or Downer. She’d have to think on it for now.

 

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra said with a snear. Moonrunner knew they had history together but didn’t know what yet, it was still unknown to her what they went through together in Kirkwall. Suddenly an Inqusition spy approached the group.

 

“My lord Herald” she said bowing and dropping to one knee in front of Moonrunner.

 

“You’re one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?” Cassandra asked.

 

“The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do a great many Templars.”

 

“There are Templars here?” Cassandra asked very confused.

 

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition” the spy reported. “They’re gathering on the other side of the market, I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.”

 

Only one thing to do then” Cassandra said, then gave orders to the spy to tell Leliana of what is going on. Cassandra led the party to the scene taking place in the market. As they approached, there was a wooden stage set up in the middle with a crowd wrapped around it, on stage were Chantry priestesses addressing the mob. Within the crowd, Moonrunner overheard many citizens speaking of the Templars saving them from the Inquisition.

 

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” the priestess began in a thick Orlesian accent, surrounded by Chantry clerics and Templars. “Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more. Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elfin our hour of need!” Moonrunner was horrible offended by the racist remark, she had never encountered such hate and distain for elves since the werewolves and Hero of Fereldan. She was angry and had to respond but she decided to take the high road and not insult the woman back.

 

“We came here in peace, simply to talk—and this is what you do? I implore you: let us sit down together, to deal with the real threat!” Cassandra couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

“It’s true!” Cassandra defended Moonrunner. “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!” Sounds of shock,  gasps, and chatter rose from the crowd as they buzzed in confusion.

 

“It is already too late!” the priestess said, pointing to the Templars marching toward the stage. Six heavily armored Templars approached led by The Lord Seeker. They walked up the steps and onto the stage.

 

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this ‘Inquisition,’ and the people will be safe once more!” the priestess said as the Templars took over the stage. Then suddenly, a Templar came behind the priestess and punched her in the back of the head and she fell to the stage. The other Templars were alarmed but Lord Seeker reassured them.

 

“Still yourself, she is beneath us.” The Templar’s face looked surprised and concerned.

 

“I was just about to do that myself” Moonrunner confessed, her blood was still boiling from the insulting elf comment.

 

“As if I’d do anything for _your_ pleasure.” The Lord Seeker proclaimed. Cassandra started toward him as he walked down the stage’s opposite side of stairs.

 

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with—“ she was cut off by him.

 

“You will not address me” Seeker Lucius said in an odd monotone voice. He started to walk away but Cassandra stopped him.

 

“Lord Seeker?” she asked perplexed. Cassandra knew him well enough to know that this was very odd behavior.

 

“Creating a heretical movement, rising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!” He pointed at Cassandra in a scolding and condescending way.

 

“You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.” Moonrunner stepped toward Seeker Lucius.

 

“If you’re not here to help the Chantry, then you just came here to make speeches?” Moonrunner wanted Lucius to know that she was not a mage to be trifled with and that she was one hell of a force of nature.

 

“I came to see what frightens old women so, and to laugh.” he said with a disgusted noise. Ser Barris, Lord Seeker’s second in command stepped forward.

 

“But Lord Seeker… what is she really was sent by the Maker? What if—“ the Templar who hit the priestess over the head approached interrupting Ser Barris.

 

“You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” the man said robotically. Cassandra was very suspicious of their behavior and watched closely.

 

“ _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition.  Independence!” Then all the Templars saluted by crossing their right arm across their chest.

 

“You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” Then Lord Seeker led the Templars out of the city.

 

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric said jokingly. Moonrunner couldn’t help but laugh, Varric was too funny and she couldn’t stay angry. After the chuckle she focused back to Cassandra.

 

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra asked rhetorically.

 

“Do you know him very well?” Moonrunner asked.

 

“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never given into ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.” Cassandra’s face turned even more puzzled.

 

“Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Moonrunner asked.

 

“I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don’t feel as he does. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.” Cassandra needed to get away from this upsetting event that took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Soon we'll be back in Haven with Sera and Viv on our team! Yay! Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Cider and Docking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cullen didn’t want to seem desperate but he wanted to spend more time alone with Moonrunner, he was intoxicated by her aroma and beautiful blue eyes."

It was almost time for supper when the party arrived back in Haven, in tow was an elf archer Sera and a powerful Orlesian Circle mage Vivian. Both were happy to help the Inquisition and partner up with the charming Moonrunner. Sera seemed almost smitten by her, even with her unusual dislike for elves and elven culture. But Sera was happy having Moonrunner as a friend and ally. Everyone was exhausted from the long journey, Moonrunner especially. She decided to bid everyone goodnight and went to bed without eating anything. She was aching, tired, and needed to sleep in a bed. Bedrolls were not enough cushion for her petite frame so she was happy to be back in her quarters. A young servant boy came in with a bucket of hot water for Moonrunner and a small sack.

 

“The commander said I’m to bring this to you once you returned.” He place the bucket by her bed and the small sack on her desk then left. She undressed down to her smallclothes and unbraided her long hair, picking leaves and twigs from her locks. In the small sack were two sweet biscuits with a note saying ‘Enjoy, I know you won’t eat unless I deliver it. Rest well and I’ll see you tomorrow. Sincerely, Cullen’ Moonrunner blushed as she read the note, it was so thoughtful and adorable of him to think of how tired she would be. He knew she wasn’t used to a life of constant fighting and traveling. She was relieved to dip her feet in the hot water as she sat on her cozy bed. She ate her special biscuits while relaxing and pondering what had happened in Val Royeaux. With Enchanter Fiona acting as strangely as Lord Seeker Lucius, she wasn’t sure which to investigate. For now she enjoyed her quiet time before bed. After the water became cold she cuddled in bed, staring out the window at the moon. She used to look at the moon and see her family, now she looks up and sees Cullen. His smile, strong demeanor, and gentile ways are what Moonrunner thought about most of the time, the other times she was trying to guess how big his member was and what it looked like. Moonrunner knew she already loved him but was too afraid to tell him, he was like a skittish hungry bird: they will eat what you offer when they trust you. She needed to trust him more as well but that was for another night. She was so comfortable in her bed that she drifted to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

The next morning Moonrunner spruced herself up to look good when she saw Cullen. She washed her face with fancy Orlesian soap that Vivian gave her on their journey; they became close friends as she told Vivian of Commander Cullen and the deep attraction they share. Moonrunner had nothing in common with Vivian but they talked easily to each other with respect and friendly conversation. Vivian was like the older sister she never had, full of wisdom and offered wonderful advice. They sat up many nights during their journey back to Haven getting to know each other, which was when Vivian gave Moonrunner the golden Orlesian soap, it smelled like honeysuckle and lemon with a pinch of elfroot. Vivian said to wash her face with it every morning and night to help her skin and smell like royalty. Moonrunner wet her face and gently massaged the soap on her skin, it tingled her pores and smelled like heaven. She rinsed and pat her face dry, hoping this would help her look revitalized and catch the attention on the Commander. She brushed her long hair with a beautiful comb that Vivian also gave her, she was so surprised it got out every kink and tangle in her thick red curly hair with ease. Moonrunner decided to put her long hair up in a bun today, letting curly wisps and tendrils fall naturally around her hairline. She pulled on her comfortable clothes and headed to the tavern. As much as she wanted to go see Cullen, she wanted to get to know Sera better. She loved the hilarious way Sera delivered jokes and the different way she looked at the world, she was unlike any elf she had met before and it was a wonderful change. Solas was so boring with the Veil, spirits, and rift magic that Moonrunner could fall asleep standing up. Sera was definitely more her kind of elf, not interested in Dalish culture and ancient gods was a great change of pace. Moonrunner walked into the tavern to find Sera sitting at a table alone, drinking with her bow over her shoulder. It was the perfect time to talk to her.

“Hi there!” Moonrunner said happily to Sera.

 

“Let’s sit and chat, get to know each other better.” Moonrunner ordered a cider and sat across the table from Sera.

 

“So, this is it, huh?” Moonrunner gave her a confused look and cocked her head to the side, trying to understand what she meant.

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine, yeah? It’s just, I thought it’d be bigger.” Then she giggled to herself.

 

“Pfft! That would’ve been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need this back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the Templars and Mages need to be sat down.” Sera spoke so quickly that Moonrunner had no time to laugh at her phallic joke and had a hard time following her as she jumped from topic to topic. But Moonrunner responded to her final comment.

 

“The Templars _and_ the Mages? Most people pick a side.”

 

“Most people are stupid.” Sera answered.

 

“But where do you stand on the war?” Moonrunner asked, hoping to get a semi-coherent answer she could understand.

 

“In the frigging middle, with everyone else. You know what I hear about Mages? Nothing until one goes al demony. Know what I hear about Templars? Nothing, until they take ‘maybe-mages’. They’re too busy to look up where the real questions are.” Moonrunner agreed whole-heartedly with Sera, she didn’t like nor liked get involved with politics and avoided them within her clan. Now that she was helping the Inquisition she had to deal with politics, but she still didn’t like it. How Josephine did her job Moonrunner could never understand, but she admired her for it. She wished she could say out loud what Sera was saying but knew she couldn’t, especially not when she was trying to win the affection of Cullen. Moonrunner decided to ask more questions before passing judgement on Sera, especially if it was just crazy talk.

 

“Is there something else you’re looking for, like what’s behind all this?”

 

“Maybe” Sera answered. “I don’t know. First thing’s first, right? I help you—march, march, arrow, kick—then peoplestop being stupid, and everything starts to make sense again. Sound good to you, all touched Lady Herald?” Moonrunner liked that Sera was flirting with her, she was in fact an adorable elf and loved her humor.

 

“I think I’ll enjoy having you around, Sera. I hope you’ll feel the same.” Moonrunner said winking at her, paired with a big smile.

 

“Kinda. Suppose. Maybe… See ya Herald. Herald, have to do something about that.” Sera said with a smirk.

 

“Do something about what?” Moonrunner asked, but Sera was already out the door. She decided to ask her another time what that meant. Suddenly the tavern door opened and Cullen walked in, scanning the room as if he were looking for something. When he saw Moonrunner he stopped and walked toward her, leaving the tavern door wide open. He locked eyes with her as we walked across the room, staring at her with a smile on his face.

 

“Hi, it’s good to see you. May I sit with you, Lady Lavellan?” he then stood up straight waiting for a response.

 

“Were you looking for me?” she asked, taking a large drink of her cider.

 

“Yes, I was concerned when you didn’t come to the Chantry after returning to Haven. I just wanted to make sure everything is alright and also wanted to invite you on a walk when you have the time.” Cullen didn’t want to seem desperate but he wanted to spend more time alone with Moonrunner, he was intoxicated by her aroma and beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Of course. Is there something you wish to discuss?” Moonrunner asked wanting to know if it was pleasure of business. She was, however, almost certain it was pleasure.

 

“Nothing in particular, I was just seeing if you’d like to get to know each other better. We are working together after all and I would like to know more about you.” Cullen waited anxiously for her answer.

 

“I’d like that very much, knowing your colleagues is very important. When is a good time for you?”

 

“I am free right now, actually. If that works for you, of course.”

 

“I believe that works just nicely” she said and finished her cider. She and Cullen stood up together and held open the door to the tavern. She thanked them and walked down the snowy path. Cullen was so nervous he was going to mess up, his hands were sweating in his gloves. Trying not to look terrified he led Moonrunner out the gates and across the frozen lake. On the other side sat a dock, his favorite spot to plan, think, and dream. _“Just a friendly walk through the snow”_ he reassured himself. They walked silently to the dock and Moonrunner had to break the silence.

 

“So Commander, is this a date?” Moonrunner asked bluntly, she wasn’t one for games and playing coy.

 

“What?” Cullen gasped. “No! A date? Why would you say that?” he chuckled nervously and obviously embarrassed.

 

“Oh good, I’m glad we’re not on a date. I was just chatting with Sera in the tavern and we had a wonderful discussion. I think she likes me, she’s pretty and remarkable with all the freckles like mine. Also an elf who is hilarious, which is a bonus. Do you think I should invite her out for drinks sometime?” Moonrunner poked at Cullen with these comments to get a reaction, any reaction to know he was seriously interested in her. Suddenly he felt like he put his foot in his mouth.

 

“I truly like you and would be very disappointed if you decided to go out with Sera instead of me. I should have just told you that, instead I was trying to…”

 

“Not be too obvious?” Moonrunner finished.

 

“Precisely. I am the commander, you are the ‘Herald’, and I don’t want the world to see us fooling around when we’re to be professional. I really want to spend more time with you and to know you better. It’ll take time with our busy schedules but I’d like to purse this if you’ll have me.” Cullen touched her hand which was resting on the dock between them. It’s as affectionate he could be and she knew it, accepted it, and couldn’t wait to see where it would take them. _“Let him make all the moves”_ Moonrunner reminded herself, _“Go at his pace, not yours.”_ It took every ounce of their strength not to kiss on the dock, but they fought the urge.

 

“I am glad we had this talk Cullen, I hope we plan more walks together soon.” Moonrunner said playfully bumping his armored shoulder as they smiled.

 

“I’d like that: he said with a grin and hopped off the dock. He offered her his hand and he helped her down, catching her and placing her to the ice. She was very light for him to lift, it took him almost no effort. She kissed him on the cheek and they held hands as they walked back to the gates, parting hands before anyone spotted them. Cullen went to check in with his troops while Moonrunner continued walking up to the Chantry, meeting Cassandra at the door as she looked at her annoyingly.

 

“Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for hours?” Cassandra asked her, she was very upset they were kept waiting.

 

“I’m sorry Cassandra, I went to the tavern to have a drink with Sera then went for a walk. Had to clear my head after Val Royeaux. I won’t keep you waiting again.” She said meekly. Cassandra’s tone changed.

 

“Come on, let us go now then.” And they walked into the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Something I feel Inquisition missed was the potential interactions in Haven. There's not much to talk about with romance interests so I wanted to give Moonrunner and Cullen more time together before Skyhold.


	6. Crystal Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..."she felt like she were in a storybook and Cullen was her handsome prince charming."

Moonrunner and Cassandra walked into the Chantry to be greeted by Josephine.

 

“It’s good you’ve returned” she said to Cassandra and Moonrunner. She seemed almost relieved to see them walking through the door. “We heard of your encounter.”

 

“You heard?” Cassandra asked confused. Cullen and Leliana walked toward them as Leliana explained.

 

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.” She and Cullen stopped in front of them as he crossed his arms.

 

“It’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital.” Cullen said, locking eyes with Moonrunner. He was in professional mode as well as Moonrunner, business now and they’d find time to chat later. He worried about her while she was away but had faith she would always return to Haven safely.

 

“At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now.” Moonrunner said as they all moved toward the war room.

 

“Do we?” Cassandra asked. “Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

 

“True” replied Leliana. “He’s taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been… very odd.”

 

“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker” Cullen added.

 

“Or the Herald could go to meet the Mages in Redcliff instead” Josephine suggested. Cullen stopped in his tracks to rebuttal her. There was no way he would ever let Mages help, he still did not trust them after the Fereldan’s Circle. Moonrunner was a different kind of mage though; it didn’t bother him that he was falling for a very powerful mage. However, he did not agree to pursue that Mages.

 

“You think the Mage Rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse.” He said carefully, not wanting to offend anyone especially Moonrunner.

 

“Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!” Moonrunner said very frustrated. It was unlike her to have an outburst in front of everyone but she felt their indecision was even worse. She didn’t want to choose a side, especially now that she and Cullen we getting more friendly. She wanted Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra to make the choice and tell her where to go.

 

“I agree” Cassandra said looking at Moonrunner.

 

“We shouldn’t discount Redcliff” Josephine warned. “The Mages may be worth the risk.”

 

“They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize” Cassandra said, warning Josephine since she hadn’t seen the Crossroads in the Hinterlands before the Inquisition forces moved in.

 

“You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?” Moonrunner asked. Of course she thought it was a trap but wanted Cassandra’s opinion.

 

“If some of the rebel Mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave.” Cassandra answered.

 

“The same could be said about the Templars” Josephine retorted. Moonrunner knew she wanted to side with the Mages and was pleased to hear Josephine’s encouragement, but she knew Cassandra and Cullen wanted the help of the Templars.

 

“True enough” Cullen said, Moonrunner seemed almost shocked by his answer. “Right now I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.”

 

“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That’s something you can help with” she said addressing Moonrunner.

 

“In the meantime we should consider other options” Josephine said concluding the meeting, everyone walked away except for Leliana who approached Moonrunner.

 

“There is one other matter” Leliana began. “Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea they’re involved in all this, but the timing is… curious.”

 

“That does sound odd, I agree” Moonrunner answered, pondering why the Grey Wardens would be missing.

 

“The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

 

“And if he can’t?” Moonrunner questioned.

 

“Then there may be more going on than we thought.” Leliana concluded and left. Moonrunner was intrigued to go find this Blackwall. Maybe she could convince him to join the Inquisition as a representative of the Grey Wardens. As she walked out of the Chantry there was a man standing at the entrance in full armor.

 

“Excuse me” he said politely to Moonrunner. “I have a message for the Inquisition but I’m having a hard time getting  anyone to talk to me.” He was handsome indeed but notice he was actually a she, dressed as a man. She was quite dashing and liked the sight of him.

 

“Who are you soldier?”

 

“Cremisius Aclassi with the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary Company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Navarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers the information, free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition then meet us there and watch us work.”

 

“I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull” Moonrunner said coyly, flirting with the handsome mercenary.

 

“Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action” he said, then bowed to Moonrunner and left Haven. Moonrunner was happy to be back in Haven and to have two very good recruitment candidates. She decided to celebrate with a mid-afternoon nap before heading out to the Hinterlands, Leliana circled the area on her map where Blackwall was last seen. Iron Bull would be easy to find, a giant Qunari with a group of mercenaries would stick out like a sore thumb. Yawning she stretched her arms toward the afternoon sky and headed toward her quarters. She walked in, kicking off her shoes and relaxing on her bed.

 

A few hours later she awoke to the sound of voices announcing it was supper time.She woke up slowly, debating if she was too tired to eat when suddenly she noticed something. On her windowsill were big white flowers and wrapped around the stem was a yellow ribbon. Sitting next to them was a note, she could only guess who brought her this lovely gift. She closed her eyes as she inhaled their sultry scents deeply; these flowers were called Crystal Grace and had a beautiful aroma as well as healing properties. She smiled as she unfolded the note and read it out loud.

 

“Lady Lavellan,

Thank you for the morning stroll and wonderful conversation. I look forward to our next visit to the dock.

Yours,

Cullen”

 

She swooned as she spun in a circle with her flowers and love note. This was her first time receiving flowers and a note from anyone, she felt like she were in a storybook and Cullen was her handsome prince charming. She decided to go eat supper and bring back a vase for her flowers. She hid her note under her pillow and walked out into the crisp evening air. She loved the mountain air and snow, much more than she expected to. She skipped up to the Chantry to receive her meal and sat with her companions by the fire. Varric told stories as Moonrunner and Sera laughed and asked him to tell more. Solas never came to supper, which everyone thought was strange but then again so was Solas. Vivian only sat at the fire for Moonrunner’s company, she did not like Sera nor Varric and made idle chat with Cassandra as they ate. As the night went on, the group decided to go to the Tavern for drinks, more stories, and laughter before going to bed. They had planned to travel to the Hinterlands to meet Blackwall then to the Storm Coast to meet the Iron Bull, it was going to be at least a week’s journey and Moonrunner couldn’t stand leaving Cullen for that long. But it was her duty and decided to write him a love note before they left in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to grab Blackwall and Bull! Stay tuned!


	7. Sleepless in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'Please call me Moonrunner, we’re beyond those formalities now. My mother used to call me Moon for short, if you’d like you can share the nickname. It would mean a lot to me and reminds me of her.' "

Moonrunner decided to bring Sera, Varric, and Cassandra to the Hinterlands in search of Blackwall and also to the Storm Coast to find the Iron Bull and his Chargers.. She couldn’t stand traveling with Solas any longer, she thought he was boring a never talked about anything she considered normal. Moonrunner had no interest in spirits and rift magic, let alone constantly talking about it. She always remained polite and would stroke his ego by agreeing with him, but then rolled her eyes when he wasn’t looking. Solas was too valuable an ally to bicker with and she decided to keep him in Haven to research deeper in the Fade.

 

After recruiting Blackwall and Iron Bull, Moonrunner thought it might be nice to return to Haven.

 

“Why’d you want to go back so quick, eh? Ooh I know why!” Sera said with a wink. Moonrunner blushed and looked down at her boots, she shuffled her feet in the dirt as she avoided eye contact and tried not to look mortified.

 

“Look Herald, Curly likes you a lot. I know these things so don’t worry, he’ll be there waiting at the gate like he always is when you get back in town” Varric reassured her.

 

“I agree, I have seen that look in his eye when you are near him. It looks difficult for him to concentrate during our war room meetings. I think it is nice to see him happy; you have to understand the trauma he has been through from the Fereldan Circle Tower to Kirkwall. He has changed a lot, all for the better. I think you bring that out in him.” Moonrunner seemed almost astonished by Cassandra’s comment. It made her heart skip a beat as she remembered their walk to the dock on the frozen lake.

 

“Yeah that’s true, Seeker. You wouldn’t have liked him if you saw him as Templar Knight-Captain Cullen the Mage hater. He was on a crusade to get rid of anyone who was even behaving like a Mage, but that’s not the Commander we know and love today. I think it shows a lot of character to admit he screwed up” Varric said, remembering the nightmare that happened in Kirkwall.

 

“That is true, Varric. I am glad he has seen the error of his past and is making a better tomorrow for everyone. I think you are lucky to have his attention, Moonrunner. He is a very handsome man with many admirers. Plus I think you are a good fit for him, he is very serious and you are very spirited. I’ve never seen him smile until he met you” Cassandra said, encouraging Moonrunner. She tucked her hair behind her ear then looked to Sera, waiting to see if she would have anything to add.

 

“Yeah, I agree don’t worry your pretty lil’ head. I think he needs a good saddle up, ride him all night to get rid of his stress!” Sera laughed and slapped her knee, snorting as she amused herself.

 

“I want to take things slow with Cullen, we have both been through a lot and we have the Inquisition to think of so I am no rush to ‘saddle up’, Sera.” Moonrunner said it with a smile, of course she wanted to sleep with Cullen but it would have to wait. She wanted a long lasting relationship with him, not just sex. They all decided to go to bed, they would arrive in Haven tomorrow and had to plan their next trip.

 

Cullen was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about Moonrunner. He shared a small room in the Chantry with Josephine and Leliana, they were both asleep but he couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, thinking of her blue eyes and pink lips, thinking of her long red locks and freckled cheeks, he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He walked quietly out of the Chantry and walked toward her quarters. The door was unlocked and he walked in, a smile grew on his face as he saw the flowers in a glass vase and the ribbon still tied around the stems. He sat on her bed and looked around; it felt warm and comforting in her bedroom. He lied down on her bed and felt something under her pillow. He pulled out the note he wrote her, he was surprised she kept it and reread his note to her, thinking of the walk to the docks and how happy he was to just sit next to her. He knew he was in love with this beautiful woman and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He put back her note and smelled her pillow, her scent was soft and feminine, holding it he snuggled up and fell asleep in her bed. It was the first time in weeks that he was able to fall asleep.

 

The next morning Moonrunner and her party arrived back in Haven, it was very early and the village was still quiet. The birds were singing and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, it would still be a few hours before anyone woke up so she went to her quarters. It was the perfect time to start the love letter she wanted to write to Cullen, she loved the note and flowers he sent so much that she wanted to give one back. When she opened her door she was shocked to see Cullen in her bed. He was sound asleep, curled up with her pillow and sleeping peacefully. She knew he didn’t sleep well and was always tired so she decided not to wake him, she was happy he was comfortable enough to come to her room and sleep when he couldn’t sleep elsewhere. She sat at her desk and began to write her love note, staring at the flowers and yellow ribbon. She looked over at him as he stirred in his sleep, it looked as if he was having a bad dream. He rolled back in forth in the bed, started to sweat and talk in his sleep. She got up and ran to sit next to him on the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and trying to wake him. He awoke abruptly to see Moonrunner looking down at him. Was he still dreaming? She touched his cheek gently and smiled at him.

 

“Ssh, it’s alright. I’m here and you’re safe” she said, comforting him as he looked terrified around the room.

 

“I’m terribly sorry!” he said sitting up in her bed.

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night and wandered around until I found your door. I am sorry for the intrusion” he felt so embarrassed that not only did he have a nightmare in front of her but he came to her private room without permission.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Cullen. When I’m away you can come to my room any time you’d like if it will help you rest. But people will talk when they see you leave here” she said with a giggle.

 

“You’re not upset I came here?”

 

“Of course not, you are welcome here and I feel honored that I can comfort you.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Lavellan.”

 

“Please call me Moonrunner, we’re beyond those formalities now. My mother used to call me Moon for short, if you’d like you can share the nickname. It would mean a lot to me and reminds me of her.”

 

“When we are alone I would be happy to call you Moon. In front of others or in formal situations I will address you as Lady Lavellan.”

 

“Deal!” and she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and stood to leave. He smiled and left her quarters. Moonrunner sat back at her desk and continued to write her note to Cullen, wanting to make sure she didn’t forget anything she wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for kind comments and kudos! Here we come chapter 8, we are one step closer to Skyhold!


	8. Let's Not Do the Time Warp Again

Moonrunner, Sera, Iron Bull, and Cassandra were packing their bags to set out on their new task, contacting the mages. Moonrunner knew it was a difficult choice to make, choosing to ally with the Templars felt wrong to her, not that they were bad people but she knew the Mages needed her help more than anyone. Repressed for so long, Moonrunner knew that the Mages would be powerful allies but knew it was an unpopular opinion. The world feared Mages because of their potential to be possessed by demons and Moonrunner didn’t understand that way of thinking, she was a Mage who grew up with other Mages and never once did she witness any demonic possessions. Fear only fed the monster of hate and that is what caused the Mage uprising in the first place, Moonrunner knew she had to ally with the Mages, for herself and for all Mages everywhere. Of course, she was alone in this decision and kept her opinions to herself.

 

As Moonrunner finished her packing she saw that her bouquet from Cullen was starting to droop and wilt, the yellow ribbon glistened in the sunlight as a smile grew on her face. She couldn’t bare throwing them away, they were too important. But she also didn’t want them to rot while she was away, she scooped them up and cut off the soaked stem ends and tried to dry the remainder. She hung them upside down on the wall above her bed by the ribbon then slipped on her boots as she readied herself for the return to the Hinterlands. She was hoping the talk with Grand Enchanter Fiona would go well but was quite nervous about making such a vital decision for the Inquisition. She was most fearful of what her loving ex-Templar would think and that is what made her tremble with fear. She had to follow her heart but did not want to lose him either. She brushed aside the thought and continued out her door. Just as she opened the door Cullen was on her doorstep with his hand raised with a fist, the door opened before he could knock. They surprised each other and jumped only to giggle and smile as they were happy to see each other.

 

“I’m sorry Lady—I mean Moonrunner… I knew you are heading out again but I wanted to see you off. I’m glad I caught you on your way out.”

 

“I’m happy to see you too and I have something for you.” Moonrunner searched her jacket and pants until she found her folded paper.

 

“Here, this is for you” she said, handing it to him with a giant grin on her face. Her cheeks were flushed from nerves and excitement as her outstretched arm held her note.

 

“For me? Why, thank you. What is it?” Cullen looked so confused and charming as he flipped it over and back again, trying to decipher what it was.

 

“I need you to open that later when you’re alone. When you can’t sleep, open it.”

 

“Alright, have a safe trip and I will see you very soon. I will miss you while you’re away but would like to schedule another walk to our spot when you’ve returned.”

 

“I’d love to! We will make time when I come back. And if you need it, you may come into my room if you cannot sleep. I left out some sleepy herbs Vivian gave me, she said if you crush them into a hot cup of water it will turn into a tea that may help you sleep. She called it something-drowsy weed trick or, whatever term she used. I don’t know, it works and I drink it when I’m gone because bedrolls are the worst.” Moonrunner giggled nervously and snorted, Cullen loved how odd and gorgeous she was and laughed with her at the sentiment. Suddenly an officer approached them and broke the mood.

 

“Commander, Sister Leliana wishes to speak with you.” He saluted and walked back toward the Chantry.

 

“And that is my cue to let you go. Safe travels and thank you, for everything.”

 

“My pleasure. I will see you before you know it.” She gave a little wave and walked off toward Haven’s gates, waiting there were her friends who were getting restless.

 

“What the bloody hell took so long, Herald?” Sera said with a sneer.

 

“Let’s just go, we have a lot of work ahead and need to get moving” Cassandra said diplomatically. The party of four saddled up and rode off into the mountains; Cullen watched them disappear from sight as he stood at the Chantry’s doorway.

 

 

When Moonrunner arrived at the Redcliff gates, she was surprised to see a rift. There was something different about this one though, something felt off about it. Dismounting they ran toward the rift as a guard ran away. Fighting the demons Moonrunner noticed she started to move much slower than usual in the spot she was standing, moving to another spot she regained her momentum. She ducked out of the way of another hit and noticed in this new spot where she was standing she was moving much faster than usual. _What the hell is going on?_ She asked herself, thinking she was crazy. As she looked around at the others fighting she noticed their speed was changing as well. As the final demon was destroyed, Moonrunner closed the rift and the guard came back to their sides.

 

“Wh—what was that?” Moonrunner asked with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“We don’t know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it.” Cassandra answered.

 

“Something’s wrong here.” Moonrunner was quite perplexed by what she had just experienced.

 

“Maker have mercy!” The guard was in shock seeing The Herald of Andraste close a rift right in front of her.

 

“It’s over, open the gates” As the gate rose they party walked in to be greeted by an Inquisition spy.

 

“We spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know no one here was expecting us.”

 

“No one?” Moonrunner was now not only confused but getting very angry. She felt like she was being toyed with, and she was going to find out who was pulling the strings.

 

“Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?’

 

“If she was, she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.” Suddenly a male elf rushed over to them.

 

“Agents of the Inquisition, my apologizes. Magister Alexius is in charge now but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.” He walked away slowly, and Moonrunner was confused now more than ever.

 

“We should talk to the Grand Enchanter” Cassandra suggested.

 

“I agree, something isn’t right here. None of us have been to Redcliff before but this quaint little village isn’t all it seems, I feel something dark here. I’ve read the stories of Redcliff during the Blight, mostly the ones about the Arl’s son Connor being possessed by a demon. But this doesn’t feel residual, this feels like active dark magic. And did he say Magister Alexius? What is a _Magister_ doing here in Redcliff? And where the hell is Grand Enchanter Fiona?

 

“Wow, boss. It’s all good now, he said we can talk to her in the tavern.” Iron Bull said, Moonrunner loved how straight to the point he was. No fluff or too much detail, just facts and sarcasm. Their mutual love for sarcasm is what fueled their ever-growing friendship and even some harmless flirting. Moonrunner took a deep breath to calm down then lead her troop up to Redcliff’s tavern. She braced herself for any and everything, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side of that tavern door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers! I know it has been a while since I posted a chapter but I am now back in the swing of things! Writer's block and loss of motivation is a terrible thing!


	9. Playing Magical Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was terrified a demon would appear, green reflected in his amber eyes as he stared. Suddenly he heard soft music playing..."

Haven was silent, only the chirps of crickets could be heard as the village slept. Cullen was tossing and turning for hours now, sleep would not come easily tonight. Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes and thought of Moonrunner, how wonderful it would be to cuddle with her in bed for the whole night. How soft her curly hair would be swooped over his pillow, her bright blue eyes closed for the night, her bare skin touching his chest, the comfort of her soft breath on his skin as she slept, he wanted it all to hold tight and sleep restfully for once. He longed to see her first thing in the morning, smiling at him as the sun radiated behind her in the mental image he was picturing. That was the moment he remembered the note, he’d saved it for a perfect night he wouldn’t sleep just as she asked. He grabbed the note from under his pillow and decided to unfold it, it would be comforting to read her kind words and was curious to see her handwriting. Cullen was aroused while thinking about what it could say, something about exchanging secret love notes was exciting.

 

“My Dearest Cullen,

 

I am sorry you are having trouble sleeping tonight and I thought I could be of help.

Any night you are exhausted but restless, I want you to read and reread this.”

 

Suddenly the parchment started to glow green, the letters on the page turned golden and glittered. Cullen jumped throwing the paper, terrified he scrambled to the headboard and held to it tightly. He was terrified a demon would appear, green reflected in his amber eyes as he stared. Suddenly he heard soft music playing, he thought he was going mad until he heard it coming from the note. He stood and started for the parchment, he picked it up to hear a low voice with the music. It was singing to the melody, Cullen put the note to his ear to hear more clearly he listened intently.

 

_“Elgara vallas, da’len_

_Melava somniar_

_Mala taren aravas_

_Ara ma’desen melar_

_Iras ma ghilas, da’len_

_Ara ma’nedan ashir_

_Dirthara lothlenan’as_

_Bal emma mala dir_

_Tel’enfenim, da’len_

_Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas mir renan_

_Ara ma’athlan vhenas_

_Ara ma’athlan vhenas”_

 

Cullen had no idea what this was or what it was saying, he was still trembling from fear as he prayed to the Maker for a demon to not appear. Suddenly the note sung again, this time in words he could understand.

_“Sun sets, little one_

_Time to dream_

_Your mind journeys_

_But I will hold you here_

_Where will you go, little one_

_Lost to me in sleep_

_Seek truth in a forgotten land_

_Deep within your heart_

_Never fear, little one_

_Wherever you shall go_

_Follow my voice_

_I will call you home_

_I will call you home”_

 

He recognized her voice now, Moonrunner sang him an Elven lullaby and enchanted the parchment to play for him as he read the note. It was a beautiful song and she was an amazing singer, he decided to reopen it and listen again now that he knew there would be no demon. Cullen hadn’t been that scared in a very long time. Taking a deep breath, he lay back down to listen to his song as he closed his eyes, her voice was soothing and the perfect trick to lull him to sleep. As her voice consoled him to rest, he fell asleep within moments as he thought how wonderful of a gift this was. Sure it had also terrified him but it ended well and was the perfect solution to his sleeping problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I wanted to add in a short chapter of the note before we continue on with our main storyline, it was such a good idea that i just had to add it to the story. It reminded me of Dorian's sending crystal in music box note form. Hope you enjoyed it! We're back in Redcliff next chapter with our heroes meeting Magister Alexius! Also, this Dalish Lullaby is called Mir Da'len Somniar: A Traditional Dalish Lullaby (The World of Thedas Vol 2), and the picture: http://67.media.tumblr.com/eb52c458645924719d9faf2006f17134/tumblr_nnq6pbCZK91u8sd84o1_1280.jpg  
> and the YouTube video: https://youtu.be/Zl3CmzQY1So


	10. Something Fishy in Redcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Exactly like me?” Now Fiona was just as confused at Moonrunner. “I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone... Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free Mages have already pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“Be on your guard, I’ll cover us from behind. Sera, you keep an eye on everyone in the room and do not hesitate to draw your bow. Cassandra, cover Moonrunner and make sure we continue to be on the lookout for all exits and anyone else who enters while we’re in here. Let’s stay safe.” Iron Bull dictated to everyone, him being a Qunari spy was helpful going into situations blindly. He was the perfect addition to their group. And with Sera’s sharp shooting, there was no way the group would be caught off guard.

Moonrunner cautiously opened the door to the tavern; the party was ready for anything. As they entered they were greeted by Grand Enchanter Fiona and her handmaiden.

“Welcome agents of the Inquisition” she greeted them politely. Moonrunner nodded in respect and the group fanned out in front of her, Bull kept a watchful eye on the door behind them.

“What has brought you to Redcliff?” the Grand Enchanter asked inquisitively. Moonrunner made an obvious face of confusion, this was getting ridiculous.

“We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux” Moonrunner replied.

“You must be mistaken” Fiona began, “I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

“Well, that’s very strange because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux.” Moonrunner answered.

“Exactly like me?” Now Fiona was just as confused at Moonrunner. “I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone... Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free Mages have already pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“This right here is why you can’t trust Mages” Iron Bull replied. Moonrunner’s jaw dropped as she stared at him. “Except for you, boss” he added with a wink. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, angry and upset.

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra asked, she was worried more about the greater good of their cause and chose not to show any signs of annoyance.

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” The Grand Enchanter said, this did make siding with the Mages more difficult but Moonrunner was determined. She was also heartbroken to hear the Mages felt ike they had no other choice than to side with the Tevinter Imperium. Trying to stay diplomatic she began to inquire.

“Very well, who is in charge now?” Just as Moonrunner asked the tavern door opened, two men entered. They were dressed in fine Tevinter clothing and approached the meeting.

“Welcome my friends, I apologize for not greeting you earlier” said the man in red Magister clothing and cowl.

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Girion Alexius” Fiona said to Moonrunner.

“The southern Mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting…” Moonrunner grew more and more suspicious of the man, his voice was low as if growling when finishing his sentence. Sera reached her hand behind to touch her bow, ready to strike. Bull motioned for her to stand down but keep a lookout. Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Bull as she rested her arm on her sword, ready to draw and fight at any second.

“If you’re leading the Mages now then let’s talk, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.” Moonrunner continued her diplomacy, she did not want to lose the Mages nor fight in the tavern.

“Always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman” Alexius said and waved his arm for Moonrunner to follow him to a table. Everyone else stood on their guard as they sat down to negotiate.

“Felix, will you send for a scribe please. Pardon my manners, my son Felix, friends.” He bowed to Moonrunner then left in search of a scribe.

“I am not surprised you’re here. Containing the breech is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many Mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.” Alexius was very condescending and spoke to Moonrunner as if she was a dumb woman, it made her skin crawl with disgust but she remained calm and ignored his behavior and respond with cunning sarcasm.

“Well, when you’re fighting a massive tear in the sky you can hardly afford to think small” she said with a smirk and crossing her legs, if she had to deal with Alexius she was going to at least have fun with it.

“There will have to be…” Suddenly Alexius stopped at Felix returned, he struggled to walk then collapsed onto Moonrunner as they approached him.

“Felix!” Alexius shouted with concern.

“I’m so sorry” Felix said to Moonrunner. “Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady.”

“Are you alright?” Alexius asked as Felix was bent over holding his chest.

“I’m fine father.”  
“Come, I’ll get your powders” Alexius motioned for Felix to follow him as he walked toward the tavern door. “Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.” Fiona followed him, trying to keep up as he quickly walked across the room.

“I don’t mean to trouble everyone” Felix said still holding his chest as he slowly followed Fiona to the door.

“I shall send word to the Inquisition, we will conclude this business at a later date.” After they left, Moonrunner looked down at the note Felix had given her when he fell.

“Come to the Chantry, you are in danger” she read aloud. She looked to her friends for answers but none spoke a word. Suddenly the tavern opened to the public again and people were going about their daily lives.

“Aren’t we secerety” Sera whispered to Moonrunner. Sera was concerned for the safety of herself and Moonrunner, Bull and Cassandra were forces not to be reckoned with.

“We’ll be careful, but we need to figure out what’s going on here. For all we know it’s a trap waiting for us to take the bait.” Moonrunner said as they walked toward the tavern door.

 

The party rushed up the hill to Redcliff’s Chantry, Moonrunner needed to find out what was going on quickly before anything else happened.

“Wait! We need a plan! We can’t just rush in the Chantry!” Cassandra yelled at they ran ahead of her. Then everyone stopped to let Cassandra catch up.

“Same as we always do, me and Herald hang back while you and Bull rush in. I shoot shoot, Moon pew-pews, you guys bang bang, and we’re back in Haven by tomorrow night” Sera plainly said, Moonrunner always giggled when Sera made funny noises when explaining. She loved how animated Sera was and it broke the silence that traveling together often had.

“Ok I think I understand what you said through all that crazy. We go in on three.” Bull said and they rushed in the door as he counted to three. They were surprised to see what the Chantry had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter we will check back in with Cullen before we finish up in Redcliff!


	11. Mantle Coverings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!
> 
> " 'I suppose I haven’t told her specifically yet, but we wrote love notes to each other. I also gave her a bouquet of Crystal Grace; I don’t know what else I can do to show her how I feel.' "

**NSFW CHAPTER!**

 

Haven was bustling in the midafternoon sunshine. The soldiers were training, the spies were planning, the tavern was full of visitors, the merchants were thriving, and the smiths were hard at work. Cullen was training the soldiers on ice and deep snow today, his lieutenant led them to the frozen lake where the snow ended and the ice began.

 

“Soldiers! You need to be prepared to fight in any condition! Snow, rain, extreme heat, mud grass, and ice! You will finish today’s training in partners on the ice. You will need balance, strength, and proper footing! I want to see soldiers, not little fairies dancing on the ice! Let’s go!” Cullen raised his sword and everyone took to the ice, slipping and sliding as they tried to stay standing. After a few moments everyone found their balance and ran drills. Cullen was impressed; he’d never had a group take to ice so well. A smile crept on his face, proud of the work he was doing for the Inquisition.

 

“Commander, may I have a moment?” Cullen turned around to see Leliana, she stood with papers in her hand and watched the soldiers on the ice.

 

“Very good idea, getting them used to different terrain. Smart thinking. Anyway, I wanted to discuss something important. It’s about our dear Lady Lavellan. I know you have been spending a lot of your free time with her and I saw you leave her quarters one morning.” Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he had been spotted.

 

“It wasn’t like that, Leliana. I went to her bedroom when she wasn’t there so I could sleep. I am not sleeping with the Herald of Andraste.”

 

“It is none of my business who you decided to bed, Commander. I am only concerned for your wellbeing. You have been through a great deal and I do not want to see you hurt. I just wanted to say that as a colleague and friend, however if you have found happiness then I am glad.”

 

“Thank you, I find her fascinating and I feel like I need to see where this goes. I can promise that I will not let this get in the way of our mission and I will not allow this to cloud my judgement. I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life…” He looked down at his boots then back at Leliana, she already knew he loved her.

 

“I am glad to hear that. Thank you for your honesty, I think you two make an adorable couple. She is good for you, I have never seen you smile before.” Cullen’s cheeks turned red as he blushed again, he didn’t want it to be obvious but knew he couldn’t keep the secret from the Inquisition’s spymaster.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone, I am not ready to share with the world how I feel.”

 

“Does she know?”

 

“I suppose I haven’t told her specifically yet, but we wrote love notes to each other. I also gave her a bouquet of Crystal Grace; I don’t know what else I can do to show her how I feel.”

 

“Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Tokens of affection are wonderful but you also need to tell her your thoughts. Don’t be afraid of how you feel, I see the way she looks at you and I can tell she cares deeply for you as well.” Leliana patted him on the shoulder then walked back toward Haven’s gates, Cullen smiled as she walked her walk away. He was happy to hear Leliana was supportive of his romantic pursuit, to an extent. He worried about what he might say to Moonrunner, how telling her how deep his feelings were would feel, how he hoped she would say she feels it too and they kiss in her bedroom. How badly he wanted to make love to her, to hear her moan his name, to share his heart and soul with her, how much he wanted to love her until his dying day. Suddenly he remembered where he was and glanced down to realize he had an enormous erection, he couldn’t let his soldiers see him like this. Cullen tried to close his fur mantle to cover the bulge in his breeches; he quickly adjusted then excused himself leaving his lieutenant in charge as he left the training.

 

Cullen quickly walked to his shared room in the chantry, thrilled to find it empty. He had to relieve himself of the built up sexual tension, there was no ignoring it any longer and was worried he would have another mishap in front of a larger audience. The Commander of the Inquisition daydreaming about his heart’s desire with hard on was not the image he wanted anyone to accidently see. Cullen locked the door behind him and started for his bed, untying the straps of his breeches and pulling them down around his ankles before lying down. He grabbed his enlarged cock with his hand, tucking his other behind his head as he stroked his shaft. He imagined Moonrunner’s milky naked skin, perfectly pink nipples, freckles sprinkled across her body, a perfectly round bottom, a beautifully delicate warmth just dripping with desire for him. Cullen stroked himself faster as he imagined her mouth wrapped around his member as she cupped his balls in the other. Coming at the thought of Moonrunner’s breasts bouncing on his legs, he messed all over his hands and lower abdomen. It was the quickest he had finished in years, this time it was different since he also had an emotional connection with his fantasy woman. Being in love made pleasing himself feel less lonely, knowing he wanted to do all this and more with her and felt she may want to as well. His heart skipped a beat as he got up to clean himself and go back to training. It was going to feel like a much shorter day now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little NSFW Cullen! Next chapter we will finish the rest of Redcliff!


	12. Sparkler and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Send him a fruit basket, everyone loves those!"

Moonrunner led the way to the Chantry up the hill, her companions following closely behind. When she opened the doors she saw a man, a mage fighting demons coming out of a rift. To their shock and awe, he was defending himself rather well until he looked over his shoulder and noticed others had arrived.      

 

“Good, you’re _finally_ here. Now help me close this, would you?”

 

The rift sparked again as demons poured out, attacking everyone in the room. Just as they experienced outside the gate, there were strange patches where time either sped up or slowed down as they fought.

 

“Something is definitely not right!” Moonrunner shouted as she set fire to shade after shade demons. After the demons were defeated, she closed the rift. The man stared in awe as he saw the mark’s magic at work.

 

“Fascinating!” he exclaimed as he searched the room, there was nothing left behind.

 

“How does that work, exactly?” he asked inquisitively. He chuckled when Moonrunner didn’t answer.

 

“You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and– **BOOM!** –rift closes.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Ah, getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of house Pavus.” he said with a bow of the head. “Most recently of Manrathus. How do you do.”

 

“Another Tevinter, be cautious with this one” Cassandra said.

 

“Suspicious friends you have here. Master Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

 

Moonrunner was very confused but did not feel Dorian was a threat.

 

“You’re betraying your mentor because?” Moonrunner asked.

 

“Alexius _was_ my mentor. Meaning he’s not any longer, not for some time. Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliff, before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

 

“He arranged it so he could arrive just after the Divine died!” Moonrunner exclaimed.

 

“You catch on quick” Dorian answered.

 

“But that’s not possible! No magic like that exists!” Moonrunner shouted. However she was remember the spots where time changed and considered if what Dorian was saying was actually true.

 

“The rift you closed here, you saw how it twisted around time itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliff. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.” That was a lot for Moonrunner to process and understand. Time magic was an old legend she had heard of as a child, but no one ever believed it was real. She was very suspicious and worried.

 

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith.”

 

“I know what I’m talking about, I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it, ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” From the darkness came a male figure, it was Felix.

 

 

“He didn’t do it for them” Felix said to Dorian.

 

“Took you long enough!” Dorian replied to Felix. “Is he getting suspicious?”

 

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day. My father has joined a cult, Tevinter Supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori’. And I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them he’s done it to get to you.”

 

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything” Moonrunner joked sarcastically.

 

“Send him a fruit basket, everyone loves those!” Dorian sarcastically joked back. “You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliff, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.” Dorian said as he walked away. “Oh! And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

 

“There’s worse things than dying, Dorian” Felix answered. And both men left the Chantry.

 

Moonrunner stood in silence, trying to process what just happened. She had to sit and think, she found an old chair by the alter and sat with a bewildered look on her face.

 

“Well, shit” Bull said.

 

“My sentiments exactly” Moonrunner answered. “We have to get back to Haven as soon as possible to discuss this with the others.”

 

Cassandra placed a hand on Moonrunner’s shoulder and spoke softly with encouragement. “We will figure this out together as a team with Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen. This is not resting on just your shoulders; we can still contact the Templars if you wish.”

 

“Absolutely not, we need powerful allies and that is the mages. We have soldiers but very few mages, this is our chance to make a difference in our world and for mages everywhere.”  
  
“If that is the path you choose, then I choose it with you. Let us return to Haven and hold a war council” Cassandra replied. The friends walked out of Redcliff’s Chantry and headed home to plan the next step in securing the mages as allies to close the Breech.


	13. She Said 'Vhenan'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d love to teach you. ‘Ar lath ma, emma lath’ is my favorite expression.”  
> “What does that roughly mean?” Cullen asked with a smirk.  
> “Someday I will tell you, today is not that day. Patience, vhenan.”

Cullen was standing outside of Haven’s gates, eye locked on the horizon as he waiting for the return of Moonrunner and her companions. As familiar silhouettes came in sight his heart jumped in his chest. He read a recent report of Leliana’s over her shoulder saying the company would return in a few days. He was thrilled to see his love approach the town, he nervously fixed and messed his hair over and over until she could see him. From yards away he saw her gleaming smile which brought one to his face as their eyes locked in the distance.

 

 _“He’s waiting for me?”_ Moonrunner thought to herself. _“How romantic!”_

“Oh lookie there, all. Commander Lover-bottom is waiting like a puppy for Moonie to come home!” Sera said with a laugh.

 

“Shut up, Sera” Cassandra said defensively. “He and Lady Moonrunner are a good match, so what if he’s waiting for her. I think it’s sweet.”

 

“Sound a little jealous there” Bull said to Cassandra.

 

“Absolutely not, I am happy for my friends. However, some day I wish to have what they have found. It makes me hopeful, not jealous. Besides, you seemed to enjoy meeting Dorian.”

 

“A Vint mage? Hell no! He may be good looking and well groomed, but I do not fuck Vints.” Bull did enjoy meeting that handsome man but he was not about to admit to anything.

 

“Uh huh” Sera giggled and elbowed Bull in the ribs. “Sounds to me like you’re the jealous one Bully!”

 

“Buzz off, bee girl!” Bull said shoving Sera. All she could do was laugh at how angry she’d made him.

 

“Ok we’re here now! Go away so I can talk with Cullen!” Moonrunner said to her friends. “See you guys later!” she said, waving at them as she stopped in front of Cullen. His smile grew as he gazed into Moonrunner’s eyes.

 

“Hi, I am very happy to see you” he said, hugging the small elf. She was happy to be in his arms again, pressed against his fur and breastplate. “You must tell me everything that happened in Redcliff.”

 

“It’s a long story! And half of it will be unbelievable, I say we go to our spot on the dock and chat.”

 

“Unfortunately, we have to officially meet in the Chantry first” he said reluctantly. He wanted alone time with her but business had to come first. He offered her his arm, she grabbed it without hesitation and they walked together to the Chantry.

“I missed you while you were away” Cullen said, breaking the silence. Moonrunner looked up at him with a smile and blushed.

 

“I missed you too, _vhenan_.”

 

“Vhenan? What does that mean?” Cullen asked puzzled.

 

“It roughly means ‘ _my heart_ ’ in elven. I am sorry, did I overstep?

 

“No! No, of course not. I do not know your language, however I would love to learn it and understand it if you’ll teach me” Cullen quickly replied.

 

“I’d love to teach you. ‘ _Ar lath ma, emma lath_ ’ is my favorite expression.”

 

“What does that roughly mean?” Cullen asked with a smirk.

 

“Someday I will tell you, today is not that day. Patience, _vhenan_.”

 

“Of course, my lady.”

 

They approached the Chantry and walked to the War Room together. Moonrunner was absolutely terrified of how Cullen would react to her choosing to side with the mages and not the Templars. She knew in her heart she had to do what she thought was right… even if it meant losing Cullen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sorce I use for all the evlen I have used and will use in the future:  
> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language
> 
> Vhenan: heart
> 
> Ar: personal pronoun: I, me  
> Lath: love of being; also, to be in love  
> Ma: me, mine, OR you, your  
> Emma: I am/my or within/full of  
> Lath: love of being; also, to be in love


	14. She May Be Little But She Is Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you do that? Are you crazy?” Cassandra yelled at Moonrunner.

Moonrunner and Cullen entered the War Room, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra were already there waiting. They dove right into explaining what happened in Redcliff.

 

“Time altering magic? This is not a good sign” Leliana spoke after hearing Moonrunner’s tale.

 

“I never knew it to be possible! I have never heard of such a thing!” Josephine exclaimed.

 

“I promise you, this is very real and very dangerous. Felix and Dorian came to warn us and we have to stop Alexius. That means, we have decided to side with the mages and recruit them as allies. After we defeat these Venatori first, that is.”

 

“The Templars are the better option here! Why do you want to help a bunch of mages?” Cullen said,  looking at Moonrunner with a scowl.

 

“Because I am a mage! Every mage in Thedas is in jeopardy! How can I sit idly by as Alexius tries to rip apart the world with time magic?” Moonrunner went from upset to angry very quickly, a firey elf was not to be trifled with.

 

“You all knew I’d side with the mages!” she screamed pointing at everyone. “My friends knew I would, even if they didn’t agree they understood! Why can’t you?”

 

Everyone in the room jumped as Moonrunner raised her voice.

 

“Don’t you **dare** come into this War Room and yell at us. **We** are in command here, you are an agent of the Inquisition with a valuable hand. That is all. Do not think for a moment your opinion is better than any of ours when you have only been a part of this for a few months. Do not yell at any of us again or you’re out of here.” Cullen was very angry at Moonrunner, she could not behave like this. Agree or disagree, he would have supported any choice she made. He would tell her the pros and cons to any decision she made, this was life or death for Thedas and he was not about to be pushed around by a tiny Dalish elf mage with a temper. “If you wish to behave in a childish manner, then I ask you to leave and return when you can speak to us clear-headedly. Until then, I take my leave and ask you to come get me after this has settled down.” Cullen left the War Room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“That was not what I was expecting to happen” Josephine finally said, the air was thick with tension as the women stood in silence.

 

“Why did you do that? Are you crazy?” Cassandra yelled at Moonrunner. “Cullen is our Commander and ex-Templar! I don’t care what personal relationship you’ve started with him, no one talks to our Commander like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. I suggest we all take the rest of the night to regroup and we shall speak again tomorrow.” Nodding in agreement, Leliana and Josephine retired to their chamber.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, flying off the handle like that. Completely unacceptable! You need to go to your room and think long and hard about how you’ll fix this major fuck up!” Cassandra yelled then left the War Room, leaving Moonrunner by herself.

 

“ _What have I done?_ ” she asked herself. Not only has she single-handedly ruined her new love with Cullen but she also made enemies of the wrong people… she had to make things right the next day…  


	15. Snowy Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 'Close your eyes and give me your hands, falon' Solas said, Moonrunner did as he asked and listened to the silence of the wilderness. Crickets chirping, she found the peacefulness in breathing deeply with Solas as she held his hands. He was warm and soft, understanding and gentile. She felt at home in his presence. "

Moonrunner ran out of the Chantry and directly to her room, tears welled in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could. She got to her room, slammed the door behind her, and fell to her bed. She cried for hours in regret, thinking of how she missed her home and clan. She missed her forest, her freedoms, and animal friends. She cried as she thought of losing Cullen to her stupidity and temper, her new friends, her superiors, and those who looked up to her. Moonrunner sat up in her bed, wiping tears from her eyes and slowing her breath. She knew she had to make things right and apologize, even if no one accepted. She knew this temper of hers would have to stop, she could never save the world like this. Suddenly, there was a small knocking at her door. She stood to answer and was surprised to see Solas on the other side.

 

“Good evening, _falon_. I wished to speak with you.”

 

“Of course, please come in.” Moonrunner offered him a seat on her bed but he declined. He closed the door behind him and turned to her.

 

“I’ve come to offer guidance in your time of trouble. I heard the, disagreement you had this evening and wished to speak with you. I know some techniques to help with anger and would like to teach you. Perhaps it would help?” Moonrunner wiped a rogue tear from her eye and nodded in agreement.

 

“Come with me, I shall show you our first exercise” Solas said, opening her door and gesturing to follow.

 

Moonrunner closed her door and followed Solas out of Haven’s gates and to the edge of the frozen lake. He sat in the snow, legs criss-crossed as patted the ground next to him to invite Moonrunner to sit. She sat up straight and watched his chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm.

 

“Close your eyes and give me your hands, _falon_ ” Solas said, Moonrunner did as he asked and listened to the silence of the wilderness. Crickets chirping, she found the peacefulness in breathing deeply with Solas as she held his hands. He was warm and soft, understanding and gentile. She felt at home in his presence.

 

“See? It is simple to clear your mind, breathe, and find inner peace. That is what we must do to keep the peace here in Haven. Your anger can not get the better of you again, you must stay vigilant in your quest to close the Breech and save Thedas. You are a strong, gorgeous woman and very powerful mage. I would be lying if I said I did not notice your beauty and grace. Please come to me if you need help again.” Solas leaned forward and kissed Moonrunner on her cheek; she quickly opened her eyes and blushed just in time to watch Solas walk away.

 

“ _What just happened? Did Solas just... kiss me_?” Moonrunner said to herself, holding her cheek where Solas placed his lips. Her heart fluttered with flattery but it truly belonged to Cullen, that is, if he forgave her for her behavior. Moonrunner couldn’t wait until morning to apologize to him, she quickly ran to the Chantry to seek out Cullen.

It was very quiet and dark as Moonrunner tiptoed to Cullen’s shared chamber. She quietly opened the door and peeked in; she was surprised to see Cullen kneeling down praying to the Maker. She watched quietly as she listened.

 

“"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost." Cullen got up from his bedside and noticed the door cracked open. He rushed to the door to find Moonrunner on the other side.

 

“What do you want?” he asked coldly.

 

“I just… I came to see you… to say I’m sorry” Moonrunner began to cry, she tried to fight the tears but lost. Cullen quickly grabbed her and held her tightly. “I am so sorry Cullen, my tempter is terrible and I feel awful for yelling at you and everyone.”

 

“Why did you scream at us? We are in this together and said we would support any choice you’d make. Otherwise, we would not have left it up to you to make the decision.” Cullen ran his hand through the tangles of red curls, comforting the crying elf.

 

I don’t know why I thought you’d go against me, I know how you feel about me and it broke my heart to hear you ask me coldly ‘why would you want to help a bunch of mages?’ Cullen, I am a Dalish elf mage. I live here in Thedas too. I want to help my people and fellow mages. It’s a difficult choice, but I chose those whom I felt needed me more. It’s not a dislike for Templars and I think you judged it too quickly. And I reacted in anger instead of explaining myself. For that, I am sorry. But I can’t say I’m sorry for the choice I made.”

 

“I would never, and I am sorry too for jumping to conclusions too quickly. We both seem to have a temper” he said with a small laugh. “Looks like we need to work on understanding each other and keeping an open mind. I will if you will.”

 

Moonrunner smiled and kissed Cullen on the cheek. “Of course I will, and thank you.”

 

He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly before they retired back to their chambers. Moonrunner decided not to tell Cullen of what happened with Solas, it was just a friendly kiss and he wanted to help… or so she thought…


	16. Escape Route to the Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 'The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this. I wouldn’t dream of putting you in harm’s way but we have no other options' Cullen said with regret."

Moonrunner walked to the Chantry, ready to resume the War Room meeting. She opened the door to find Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen waiting for her. She entered the room and took a deep breath.

 

“Hello everyone, I would like to apologize for my outburst last night. You all did not deserve it and I am truly sorry.”

 

“Thank you, Moonrunner” Cullen said with a smile. He was happy to have her back to feeling herself again.

 

“Of course, we are not always going to agree but we can discuss it as colleagues and friends no matter what the issues are” Josephine added. Leliana and Cassandra nodded in agreement. Now it was time to get down to business. Moonrunner started to address her associates about siding with the mages.

 

“I really feel going back to Redcliff for the mages is the best option for us to close the Breech” Moonrunner began.

 

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle! We either find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” Cullen exclaimed.

 

“I am not going to have to yell again, will I?” Moonrunner threatened. He changed his facial expression to apologetic and bowed his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean that. I just meant that it will be far more difficult to enter the castle.”

 

“Redcliff is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand” Cassandra added.

 

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name, it’s an obvious trap” Josephine said.

 

“Isn’t that kind of him! What does Alexius say about me?” Moonrunner answered with sarcasm to break the tension.

 

“He’s so complementary that we are certain he wants to kill you” Leliana said in a low voice.

 

“Not this again!” Josephine said rolling her eyes.

 

“Redcliff castle is one of the most defensible fortress in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you’ll die. And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it!” Cullen said defensively, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Moonrunner. He would protect her by any means necessary.

 

“And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep” Leliana said with a coy smirk, she knew why Cullen thought they should peruse the Templars, he knew their operation and it in turn was safer for his new love.

 

“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be  for naught” Josephine said with a defeated tone. “An ‘Orlesian’ Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.”

 

Cassandra began, “The Magister—“

 

“Has outplayed us” Cullen said, as if to conclude the conversation. Moonrunner wasn’t ready to give up yet, it couldn’t be a lost cause.

 

“The Magister’s son, Felix, told me that Alexius is in a cult that’s obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously receive our apologies and go about their business” Moonrunner said, winking at Cullen. He rolled his eyes with a reluctant smile.

 

“They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act” Leliana said, encouraging Josephine and Cullen to listen to their ideas.

 

“We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution” Cassandra said desperately.

 

“Where is the arl of Redcliff? I’m sure he’d help us get his castle back” Moonrunner asked.

 

“After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the crown for help. I doubt he’ll want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle” Josephine replied.

 

“Wait!” Leliana exclaimed, she was suddenly struck with an idea. “There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

 

“Too risky” Cullen replied. “Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”

 

“That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants to badly?” Leliana suggested.

 

“Focus their attention on Lavellan… I mean Moonrunner, while we take out the Tevinters. It’s risky, but it could work” Cullen said. Suddenly the War Room door slammed open and in sauntered Dorian, the mage Moonrunner met in Redcliff. An Inquisition scout was on his heels, chasing him for barging in.

 

“Fortunately you’ll have help!” Dorian exclaimed with a grand entrance.

 

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander” the scout added. Everyone in the room stared at Dorian suspiciously, all except for Moonrunner.

 

“Your spies with never get past Alexius’ magic without my help. So if you’re going, I’m coming along” Dorian addressed Moonrunner.

 

“The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this. I wouldn’t dream of putting you in harm’s way but we have no other options” Cullen said with regret. He knew how much helping the mages meant to her. If it was important to her then it was important to him. “We can still go after the Templars if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

 

“No, I need to do this. I am going back to Redcliff with Dorian, Bull, and Cassandra. Fear not, I have the utmost confidence in our mission” Moonrunner said hopefully.

 

“At least one of us does” Josephine said.

 

After the meeting was over, Moonrunner and Dorian walked out together chatting about a plan. Cullen didn’t like the way Dorian placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked next to each other.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, Commander. She is in good company” Leliana reassured Cullen. “He is not interested in our Herald in that way.”

 

“And how did you know what I was thinking?” he asked.

 

“Because I am good at my job and know he is not a threat. I’m the spymaster, and this is my expertise. Trust me, she is in safe and capable hands.”

 

“But how do you know that, Leliana?” Cullen asked.

 

“Because I can spot men who enjoy the company of _other men_ from a mile away” she replied with a wink.

 

“Wait, what? How would you know that? You don’t know the man!”

 

“As I said, trust me. I know what I’m talking about.” Leliana pat Cullen on the shoulder and retired to her paperwork. Cullen sighed, a mixture of relief and worry as he went to his chambers to rest his head.


	17. What the Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 'Theneras la glandival, da’len. I will see you soon. Fen'Harel ma ghilana.' And with that, Solas mysteriously stands up and walks out of the tavern."

Moonrunner and Dorian had been enjoying each other’s company since he barged into the War Room meeting. They sat in Haven’s tavern, drinking and swapping funny stories. They had been drinking for many hours, the tavern was full as they sat in the back corner together. This is the most fun Moonrunner had been having for as long as she could remember. Relaxing, laughing with a good friend, letting her guard down, it was certainly a nice change of pace.

 

“And then this maid comes in and yells, ‘Oh my! You can’t bring that Mabari in here!’ and he took a huge shit in the middle of the floor!” Dorian finished his story as he spoke between fits of laughter. Moonrunner was laughing so hard she was silent with tears rolling down her cheeks, grasping her sides as she laughed harder than she ever had before.

 

“But what the hell is a Mabari?” Moonrunner asked then laughed again with Dorian, pounding the table as they held their sides. The friends gained their composure and cheered, clinking their tankards together and finished their final drink.

 

“My dear, Lavellan. This has been a wonderful evening. Thank you for your hospitality and great company. Shall we do this again?” Dorian asked as he left the tavern.

 

“I’d love to! Goodnight, my friend” Moonrunner replied as she ordered a cup of tea. She always finished her night of drinking with root tea and cloves, there would be no nausea or headaches tomorrow. As she sipped her tea, Solas entered the tavern. Moonrunner looked at him as he walked through the tavern, he looked so out of place. She waved to him and offered a seat at her table. He pushed his way over and sat in the seat.

 

“Fun party, huh?” Moonrunner asked in a bubbly voice, sipping her tea. “What brings you in here tonight? I’ve never seen you come here before.”

 

“I guess I wanted to try something new that you enjoyed, seeing you did that for me last night.” Moonrunner’s eyes widened with shock. Did he think that stroll was a date?

 

“I did it for me, to help with my temper. Nothing more, Solas. I am spoken for and intend to keep it that way.”

 

“Da’len, I saw your eyes in the new moon. I saw your chest breathe in the new snow air. I have held your hands with warmth… you did not come with me to help manage your anger. You are curious about me, I may be an elven mage but like none you’ve ever met. And that is why I am here; to show you I am a man that sees who you really are as an elven woman and powerful mage. I am not the only man to have notices your beauty and grace, da’len.”

 

“Look, Solas. You are very kind, yes you intrigue me, yes you are different but no, I do not wonder what you are like as a lover. Someone else has my heart, he is the man I’ve always dreamt of.”

 

“Theneras la glandival, da’len. I will see you soon. Fen'Harel ma ghilana.” And with that, Solas mysteriously stands up and walks out of the tavern.

 

“Well, that was fucking weird! I heard everything!” Sera exclaimed as she hopped in the chair next to Moonrunner. “Eggy is a real whack! The hell was he saying in elfy crap?”

 

“He said ‘Dream and believe, little one. May the Dread Wolf guide you.’”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sera asked.

 

“I don’t know exactly, but that was so creepy! He makes my skin crawl! I thought he was being nice, with the temper stuff and all but then he kissed me…”

 

Sera was shocked to hear that bit of news. “He what?”

 

“He kissed me on the cheek last night and now he meets me all weird in the tavern. I don’t know what’s happening.”

 

“What’s happening is you are going to march over to Cully’s chamber and tell him that happened” Sera said, grabbing Moonrunner’s hand and pulling her up to her feet.

 

“But why?” Moonrunner asked.

 

“If you have to ask then it’s a damn miracle I’m dragging you there!” She did, indeed, drag Moonrunner by the hand all the way to the Chantry. “Now go knock on his door and tell me all about it tomorrow!” As she left she blew a kiss and ran off into the night. Moonrunner knocked softly at the door and to her surprise, Josephine answered.

 

“Oh! Hi Miss Josephine, Is Cullen available?”  


“I am sorry Miss Lavellan but he is not here. Perhaps he is still out having supper?”

 

“Thank you” she said to the closing door and walked back to her room. She swung open the door to find Cullen sitting in a chair waiting.

 

“Vehnan! What are you doing here? I was looking for you!” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“I came to see you and was hoping you were finished with Master Pavus.”

 

“Oh I had a wonderful time with Dorian, he is hysterical and all we did was drink and laugh.” Moonrunner then looked down, like a cat that got in the cream.

 

“What is it, love?” Cullen asked.

 

“Solas came to see me last night, after he heard about my outburst. He offered to help me with managing my temper, we walked to the lake to sit and do breathing exercises, then he kisses me on the cheek just before leaving.”  
  
“He did what?” Cullen angrily asked.

 

“No! Just listen! I don’t want you to get angry, I want you to listen. Please.” Cullen nodded in agreement and gestured for Moonrunner to continue.

 

“I thought it was just friendly, but then tonight he came to the tavern looking for me. He sat with me after Dorian left, making odd remarks about being beautiful and elven phrases that made no sense. It scared me, it worries me. And I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want you to get angry.”

 

“I am angry he took advantage of you. He is trying to use your common interests as a ploy to spend more time with you. Dear, I know you are fond of me and Solas is no threat. He will not come between us; I can assure you of that. He is a valuable ally because of his knowledge but he will not put a wedge between our hearts, velan.” Moonrunner giggled at his improper elvish.

 

“It is pronounced veh-nan. You stumbling to learn my language says a lot about the kind of man you are, and I’m lucky to have you.” She kissed him on the cheek then hugged him goodnight before escorting him to the door.

 

Like a weight being lifted off her shoulders, Moonrunner no longer felt guilty and was tired enough to go to bed. She blew out the candles and snuggled under the covers, ready to drift to sleep and dream of her beloved.


	18. And Poof! ...It's Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'We’ll be in touch' Dorian said with a smirk then closed to door behind him."

Moonrunner, Dorian, Sera, and Bull readied their things for the journey back to Redcliff. Now was the time to strike and they were eager to be on their way. But before she could leave she had to see Cullen, one last time in case this actually killed her. She walked to the training soldiers looking for Cullen, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

“Pardon me lieutenant, is the Commander here?”

 

“He is Lady Herald, he said he was looking for you.”

 

“Thank you, ser.” Moonrunner glanced around but saw no sign of him. She decided to check in the Chantry when suddenly, she saw something through the window move in her room. Her ears perked up, listening to the voices and auras in her surroundings… nothing unusual, she determined. She slowly and cautiously, walked toward her door. She swung it open quickly with a fireball in hand, ready to face a foe when abruptly, she realized it was Cullen. With a scream she blasted a small flame, it barely made it halfway to his boots before going out. Cullen, dumbfounded, stood there in silence before speaking.

 

“What was that? You sneeze dear?” he joked then laughing hysterically.

 

“Hey! I could have really hurt you! I’m a very powerful mage!”  
  
“Clearly!” he said sarcastically before going back to hysterical laughter. It was too funny for Moonrunner to be upset. It was so unexpected for her to completely fail a small spell, that it got her laughing as well. She ran to hug him, they stood holding each other for what seemed like forever.

 

“We are leaving now, I am happy to see you before having to go” Moonrunner said, looking up at Cullen’s unhappy face. She tilted his chin toward her face and kissed him on the nose. “I’m going to be fine, this mission will be successful, we’ll close the Breech, and we’ll come back to Haven to celebrate. We’ll have the time of our lives, together with each other and friends as we enjoy the victory.”

 

“I am glad you on confidant in this plan, it seems so unstable” Cullen replied worriedly.

 

“Dear, I trust in Leliana and I am going with her plan. Just relax and keep my bed warm for me while I’m gone” she winked as he pulled her into his arms for a final goodbye hug. He leaned down to kiss her forehead then the vallaslin on the apples of each cheek.

 

“What exactly are these fascinating tattoos on your face? Yours is unlike others I have seen.”

 

“My vallaslin was done by my Keeper in clan Lavellan when I was 19 years old. Dalish get them as a ‘coming of age’ celebration. We pick a God, meditate and prey to them for hours to purify our skin and bodies, get tattooed the symbol of that God, and then are ready for adult responsibilities. Mine is to represent the God Mythal, and this is my favorite color. Part of what I wanted for my vallaslin was helping make the perfect color. I know that it may be silly but since I’ll be wearing it forever, I wanted it perfect.”

 

“It matches your eyes, almost as if you got the same pigment. It is, breathtaking” he said as if almost dazed and enchanted by Moonrunner. He tipped her chin up with his fingertips, readying to kiss her when suddenly Dorian barged through the door. Their eyes opened and Moonrunner spun around quickly.

 

“Dorian! Hi! Yes, let’s head out! I will see you in a few days, I’ll send a message of our victory so your boys can roll out the good mead. G’bye Commander!” Moonrunner said as Dorian pushed her out the door.

 

“We’ll be in touch” Dorian said with a smirk then closed to door behind him. Cullen missed his chance, again. He needed to tell her soon how he felt and finally kiss her before he went crazy.

 

“Perhaps a dip in the frozen lake will cheer me up” Cullen said to himself, blowing out the candle and leaving Moonrunner’s room. Defeated, he walked to the Chantry to get some rest.


	19. Squirrel Crusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “’Blah, blah, my cult is better than yours,’ I’ve heard it a thousand times!” Moonrunner said sarcastically, giggling at her own joke. She was quite funny, making serious moments the more enjoyable with a joke and bubbly touch. This may have been the wrong time to say it but Sera and Bull laughed out loud at every cynical comment.

After traveling for a day, Moonrunner was weary of her companions. Dorian and Iron Bull were arguing, as Quinari and Tevinters do. It was an endless petty fight as Sera egged them on and laughed at the results. Moonrunner was losing her mind and snapped.

 

“Could you three please, SHUT UP!” she yelled stopping them in their tracks. “You are driving me insane and I need to focus on our mission! Dorian, Bull, if you start one more time, I am leaving you here with the bears! Sera, I will find a dead squirrel or kill one myself and throw it at you, I know how much you hate them so STOP! Focus here! The Inquisition is counting on us for this alliance and we can’t mess this up! Put aside your squabbling and shut up! Ok? Thank you!” She turned around and marched in the direction of Redcliff.

 

“Man, she is tiny but she scares the shit out of me!” Bull exclaimed, elbowing Dorian and laughing.

 

“Sometimes a mighty prize comes in a tiny package!” Dorian joked and elbowed him back.

 

“Say, you’re going to piss her off if she hears you and I am not messin’ with no squirrels! Shut it or sod off with the bears, bitches!” Sera did not want any part of arguments, Moonrunner’s temper, or any furry rodents.

 

As they approached Redcliff castle, Dorian left the group and snuck in around the back. Moonrunner, Sera, and Bull came in through the front gate.

 

“Announce us” she said to the guards and man coming to greet her.

 

“The Magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan alone. The rest wait here” the man said, meaning Sera and Bull couldn’t come too. The plaan wouldn’t work if they had to stay behind so Moonrunner insisted.

 

“Where they go, I go” she said in a stern and intimidating voice. The man looked both companions up and down, Moonrunner just strugged as if meaning ‘oh well, too bad’ and she and the Inquisition would just go home. But then the man nodded in agreement and the company walked to the main hall. Alexius was in the throne with Felix standing beside him.

 

“My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived” he announced to the hall. Alexius uncrossed his legs and stood to greet Moonrunner.

 

“My friend! It is so good to see you again. And your associates, of course. I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

 

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Grand Enchantress Fiona asked of Alexius.

 

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives” Alexius replied.

 

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition” Moonrunner said, gesturing to Fiona.

 

“Thank you” Fiona said, bowing her head. Alexius turned away as if hide his facial expression, and then sat back on the throne.

 

“The inquisition needs mages to close the Breech, and I have them. So, what will you offer in exchange?” Alexius asked Moonrunner.

 

“Nothing at all. I’m just going to take the mages and leave” she laughed, sounding sarcastic but everyone else knew that was the plan indeed.

 

“And how do you imagine you’ll accomplish that feat?” Alexuius asked laughing. Swiftly, Felix turned to his father to speak.

 

“She knows everything, father.”

 

“Felix, what have you done?” Alexius asked his son.

 

“You wanted me here. Why?” Moonrunner asked, challenging Alexius.

 

“Do you know what you are?” he asked. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark—a gift you don’t even understand—and think you’re in control? You’re nothing but a mistake!” Those words burned in her ears, hitting her deep in her heart with old aching pain. Mistake… no, she was never a mistake…

 

“If I’m a mistake, what exactly was the breech supposed to accomplish?” she asked, feeling on the defense now.

 

“It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One, for this world!”

 

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” Felix asked Alexius with concern.

 

“He sounds ecatly like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be” Dorian said, emerging from the shadows.

 

“Dorian…” Alexius said in a deep growl. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

 

“’Blah, blah, my cult is better than yours,’ I’ve heard it a thousand times!” Moonrunner said sarcastically, giggling at her own joke. She was quite funny, making serious moments the more enjoyable with a joke and bubbly touch. This may have been the wrong time to say it but Sera and Bull laughed out loud at every cynical comment.

“Well, you know, it’s a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole ‘starting the blight’ thing” Dorian replying with more sarcasm.

 

“He will make the world bow to mages once more. He will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas” Alexius said, not veering from his topic.

 

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona yelled, enraged at the injustice and lies she was told.

 

“Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about **_never_** wanting to happen! Why would you support this?” Dorian asked.

 

“Stop it, father. Give up on the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breech, and let’s go home!” Felix said, pleading with his father.

 

“No! It’s the only way, Felix. He can save you!” Alexius said to his son with desperation.

 

“Save me?”

 

“There **_is_** a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…” Alexius said cryptically.

 

“I’m going to die, you need to accept that!” Felix exclaimed.

 

“Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!” Before the Venatori guards could move, they fell to their knees one by one, killed from behind by Inqisition rogues and soldiers.

 

“Your mean are dead, Alexius” Moonrunner said pridefully.

 

“You… are a mistake! You never should have existed! Alexius yelled. Suddenly a pendant in his hand glowed green then floated up in the air.

 

“NO!” Dorian yelled, then shot his staff at the pendant. The magic exploded, knocking everyone on their back as a green swirling portal opened in the hall of Redcliff castle. Suddenly it went dark and Moonrunner lost her sense of direction, not knowing what happened… or where she was…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I am such a huge lover of the Dragon Age series and of our forever amazing Commander Cullen. This is my first fanfic, bare with me as I learn the ropes of writing a very intense and in depth series. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you again and please enjoy Moonrunner and Cullen!


End file.
